Dancing in a soft Windstorm
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Revenge slid its sleek slim fingers over Sasuke Uchiha at the age of 8, by death of his clan. Again, at 16 when he finally avenged them, finally killing Itachi Uchiha,regretting it later on. Once more its alive in him for the sake of Ino who was captured.


Dancing in a Soft Windstorm

Summary: Revenge slid its sleek slim fingers over Sasuke Uchiha at the age of 8, by death of his clan. Again, at 16 when he finally avenged then finally killing Itachi Uchiha, only to find out his own brother who slaughtered them (the clan) was innocent. Once more revenge snaked its way to him, when Ino is captured by Otairi-Sempai and forced to choose whether to work as a Geisha or become his new wife. This time, Sasuke is positive that who ever did this is paying the price.

Chapter one: The Beatitude of Bliss

Sasuke wasn't one to smile, romance, or show extreme like of anything other than missions. So, in that sense, it was odd that he became so angry when Ino went missing. He wasn't on the ANBU Search and Rescue Team, nor the Peace and Treaty Makers Organization. It really raised some eyebrows and suspicions.

"_Had Ino gotten what Sakura has spent years competing against her to achieve this whole time and said nothing?_" So many people wondered. But, then they remembered a crucial point that it's far out of Ino's element not to say something to give it away. Kanoha was solemn about this whole ordeal; they all knew her father well, or at least most of them. And, his charm forced them, in a way, to love him and respect him dearly. It came harshly to him, and he spent hours on the case even at his tender age, he was still fairly energized for some one of 48. No one knew exactly _when_, _how_, or_ where _Ino went missing, she just _did_. It wouldn't be uncommon to hear stifled tears in the slow, tired streets of Kanoha they too, recalled her as the flower girl who would always make sure you got the right kind of flower for any occasion. And others as their captain, or mentor, even friend of the ANBU: Interrogation and Torture Squad young blonde. She affected so many lives.

One thing was for sure, Sasuke would get her back, even if it means hard, laboring work.

Otairi Dojo of Mixed Martial Arts:

Ino slowly traveled her chakra to the rest of her body, channeling them to release stress from her body. A trick she learned to do from Ibiki himself. She liked the Dojo; it had great sights of the forests and all its exotic trees and flowers. She longed to run down the hill that the Dojo laid firmly on. To rub her body against the evergreens, chestnut, sakura, maple, oak, fruit trees, and bushes filled berries of all kinds. She just loved nature, though she wouldn't spend the night alone for nature to send its cold creatures after her.

"Ino-sama." Someone called fondly to her; she turned around to the strangely unfamiliar person before her. He had young features strikingly good looking, with jet black hair and a kimono that dated back centuries when it came to style. She didn't _not_, like him but he wasn't her favorite random good looking boy either.

"Are you the one who knocked me out and sent me here? I've heard of people who lure others to meet them in the forests and have them fight, just for the fun of it. Or did you have other things in mind?" Ino said her mind suddenly heavy and her voice light.

He looked to her with naïve wonder, his head tilted to the side, struggling to understand his new found love.

"No, Ino-sama, for marriage of course, I own a castle just right around this mountain, come." He said extended his lender ivory colored hands to her expecting her to jump at the chance to become a wealthy man's wife.

Ino hesitated, it was tempting but, what if it was all a sham and he was really a poor man trying to capture her with marriage? No, she wouldn't fall for any tricks.

"Oh, really? What's it called?" She asked, popping her hip and folding her arms tightly while pursing her soft pink lips, newly glossed. He faltered at her lack of trust, but no matter, he simply told her "Otairi Castle, named after my father, I am Otairi also, owner of this castle recently inherited." He said with significant confidence. He wore gold and diamond jewelry only lightly, but there were many rarities of jewels laced within his clothing. He looked sharp enough, wise in his own special ways but so indefinitely naïve.

"Well, Otairi, what is your full name, maybe I've heard of it." Ino smiled, trying to still get answers but being soft enough to not ruin any chances here.

"Otairi Sai, Sai is my first name. (In Japanese culture it is very common to by call by one's _last_ name rather than the _first_.)." Sai said sheepishly smiling to her blush.

"Really? Hmm...I'll look into that." She smiled hoping to get a vacation finally.

Ozaishitamaru Ramen Cook Shop:

Sasuke callously ate his rice and pickles with caution, unlike the reckless blonde in front of him. Who on occasion, would accident spit rice pieces at the raven haired boy, while talking. Sometimes, he ate so fast it would only be a blur to Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke didn't care enough that he could easily use his God-sent eyes to slow it. It only took one more rice flown Sasuke's way to really make Sasuke wonder why he went to Naruto, his mouth wasn't even open and he managed to get it all over the place. Once, Naruto finished he did his signature move of rubbing his belly, and burping out loud. Sasuke wanted to be at his throat.

Ino was missing, rather kidnapped. And the ANBU Search and Rescue Team had done little to nothing about it in Sasuke's opinion. Naruto was suppose to be serious about finding her, and like the ANBU: SRT he had shown no effort of trying to find her strictly to Sasuke's views. And yet, he had the audacity to speak of family, and how his friends were his life. Sasuke thought, surely the power had gone to his head.

Naruto knew Sasuke was cold, in fact since he's met him Sasuke has always been heartless. Angry at everyone who came across him, bitter at those who claimed to be his friends. Naruto sourly felt the food inside his mouth with his tongue as he groped his mind in wonder of how Ino managed to get so deep within him.

But his mind drifted off to where his heart was...Ino. Naruto laughed to keep from crying whenever the subject arose, joking that the blondes good looks finally caught up to her. That of which got him no laughter in return just spiteful stares. He knew nothing of how close they were to her, it was as if trying to find treasure on a treasure hunt without a map, expertise, or clues for that matter. He felt trapped, helpless, and most of all saddened by the fact. Not to mention, Sasuke's abhorrent eyes bore into him, as if it were fire daring to burn him at the slightest move.

Quickly, Naruto fixed his kimono and bowed to the waitresses.

"Arigato, watashi no ai." (Thank-you, my love) Naruto winked, giving the women his no doubt, faint on sight charming smile. The waitresses were flattered and they bowed fanning themselves; which was mostly because of the generous check left behind.

As they left, Sasuke really began into his detective mode, much to Naruto's tired disappointment. Naruto too, took action ignoring the hard-core truth that it was 3 am in the morning, and the party he went to last night for New Years was bustling for hours and was probably still right now.

"Look Sasuke, shinyuu," (best friend) Naruto began; Sasuke cut him off with his grunt, trying not to say that they were not that close in actuality to him. Naruto sighed, and gave sad puppy eyes to him. Sasuke realized a long time ago that Naruto was his best friend. Sasuke gave him the signal to continue.

"You know, we haven't checked her father yet, like where she likes to go, right? So let's do it!" Naruto said as if it were that easy to get a hold of a sad man.

Yamanaka Residence:

"Flower Shop, during the day that is. She works there." Inoichi Yamanaka said wiping a small tear from his eye.

"Yeah, she did almost every one's prom flowers 5 years ago, Yamanaka-Sempai; I love your daughter more than anything. She was my dear friend and it breaks my heart to hear the tragic news but maybe if you rack your brain for places...I could go there and look." Naruto said warmly and soft. Inoichi looked at him as if he were teetering on sane only slightly, and then he burst into joyous laughter.

"I've thought of every place, but who knows a little more thinking won't hurt me!" He said being positive, like always. Naruto really enjoyed having her father's company, he really knew how to turn a situation around, he was like a father to him, and Ino like a really close sister.

Inoichi's eyes looked the quiet man who was obviously taking notes, both physically and mentally.

"I heard you were fighting so hard to be on this case, son, God bless you." He said tearing up in the eyes, happy his daughter had such good friends. The house wasn't empty since Ino left, throughout the day and night friends would come with condolences and courageous words of hope, kissing his cheeks, forehead and eyes like in Kanoha culture, praying with him for his daughter to be safe.

"Yes, Ino and I go, very far back. Did you know one day, I was lost and she helped me find my way back, oh yes, plenty of times." Sasuke said feeling that he owed her and her father who raised her that much to open and tell it as a friend.

"_I was young, 6 or so. My brother Itachi left for practice very early in the morning, I wanted to be just like him, do all the things he did. So I woke my mother up for bento and left with only my weapons and lunch. It was an extremely hot day in summer. I was getting really hot, and the shade felt so good after hours of training. Bored, and still a bit heated, I felt a warm hand soft, and as small as any hand I've ever seen. Come over my face, I was too tired to struggle, before I knew it I didn't have to. Some one had placed a cold wet towel over my feverish forehead. I tilted my head up to find one of my familiar fan girl—none other than your daughter. I didn't have a chance to thank her that day because she left so quickly._

_When my clan died two years later, it was raining and I was running blindly at a night terror I had about them. Exhausted and ready to fall in the mud and cease to breathe, I felt warm hands pull me back from descending. It was like a deity saving me from death. I turned to thank her, but my throat ran dry. Without any exchange of words, she brought me to the river and filled up a few leaves of water. I was grateful, yet embarrassingly hungry. She walked me, while I directed her to my house, teaching me a few dishes and writing at least a good 8 years worth of things on paper, I knew right away that she had saved me. I needed that mother-like touch to warm my cold insides again._

_When I left Kanoha she didn't do much to look for me, but I understand that. I didn't want to inconvenience anyone or hurt, because I already had done enough damage. But when I came back her warm hug once again comforted me and gave me confidence. Now it's time to repay that._

You have a wonderful daughter, Yamanaka-sensei, and I won't stop until she's back and safe." Sasuke promised.

Ino

"Right, right. Real silk and gold Kimono." Ino said as she hurriedly put on the kimono trying to savor the moment while rushing to get ready before the fanfares caught up to them. They were in a carriage and the last thing she wanted was for some town to think her irresponsible. But, she had a plan, she'd be home before nightfall, no matter what it took.

A/N: Thanks bunches for reading! Love ya! Review palaweez!


End file.
